What Happens Next
by mrskbeckett
Summary: Well I'm so hype on what will happen next after Castle and Beckett are together now. So this is about about how will they explain to their friends that they are together now and what will be the life of Beckett after she resigned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So this is my very first fanfic so let me know what you think ok? **

**This is a Post- Always fanfic and will begin for the Season 5 after Castle pushed Beckett against the freaking door.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters are belong to Andrew Marlowe.**

It's 11am and Beckett wake up as smile in Castle's bed. Her head lying on Castle's arm as she slowly glide her hand onto his chest and smelling his hair. Damn! Why is his hair smells so good in this morning? She touched his hair chest up and down as she slowly move her mouth onto his ears.

"Good Morning" Kate whispers as she kissed his cheek softly.

Castle mumbles as Kate kissed his cheek again trying to wake him up but he's still sleeping. Once again she kissed his soft lips.

"Castle..." She whispers wanting him to wake up.

"Morning Kate" He replied with a smile looking at her beautiful face. Damn! She's even more beautiful in the morning. He is happy because this is the first time that he see her like that.

"What time is it?" He said while kissing Kate's cheek.

"11am. Why?" she replied as she smile back at him.

"So we still have time" he says with a with a smile thinking about what happened last night.

Kate knocking on his door saying _ I almost die and all I can think about is you. I just want you._ He still can't believe that it took them four years to make it happen, fours years flirting with each other. What if she accepts his invitation when they first met? What will happen if Kate says yes to him. But, that is not important now because they are together now.

"ehheeemm.." Kate groans as Castle comes back to reality that he is with her.

"Yes?" Rick answer with a tease smile.

"still have time? For what?" Kate asks as she frowns her face, curious of what Rick will tell her.

"uhhmm. Cuddle. You want to cuddle with me again?" He teases as he leans closer to her body. Kate nodding as a sign of yes. Wrapping his arm around her waist. He starts kissing her forehead, going down to her nose, and her jaw. Kate feels the tension between them, she wants him, she really wants him so bad like she is craving for him. She wants to make out with him again after last night. Rick went on top of her as she wraps her arms around his neck. She bites her bottom lip as she feels his lips on her scar near her between her breast. Kate moans as she feels the heat covering around her cleavage as he kisses down towards her stomach. She giggles a bit as he lick her navel. He then go upwards and suck her mouth as he twist his tongue on her tongue. In the middle of their making love, Kate's phone began to ring. She look her phone to see who's calling and it's Lanie. She haven't called her bestfriend after she resigned and probably that's why she's calling.

"It's Lanie" Kate says groaning because her best friend called her in her very most love-to-love with Rick for the second time around.

"Seriously?..." Rick grins as he put his head out of his white satin blanket pissed because they were interrupted.

"In this great moment?.." he continued as he go beside Kate catching a deep breathe.

"I need to take this call, hush!" she said as she answers Lanie's call.

"Lanie" she continued not knowing what to do.

" Damn Girl!" Lanie blurted in tense, not knowing where her friend was. Not knowing that she is at Rick's loft making love and got interrupted by her call.

"Where the hell are you? I've been calling your phone and your house phone and you're not picking it up!" She continued screaming as Kate put her phone away from her ear. Lanie is panicking because she it not saying a thing.

"Kate. Are yous still there?" She shouted over her phone. Thinking if Kate was still on the line.

"I'm here." she replied as she put her phone back on her ear.

"I'm fine Lanie. Everything's fine." she continued as she look where Rick is staying, smiling.

"What? Fine? You resigned and almost die and you're saying you're just fine? No! I want to see you right now!" She answer hysterically wanting to see her bestfriend so badly and making sure that she is alright.

"I'm really fine Lanie.. really really fine" she replied as Rick sneezed so loud and slaps his should knowing that her bestfriend will notice it.

"Sorry" he whispers as he rub his shoulder where she slapped him. She gave him "the look" when he did something stupid and he knows what that means.

"Who's there Kate? Who's with you?" Lanie says abruptly knowing that her friend is not alone. She then think that maybe it was Castle and she is in his loft. And they're together. Which means... they make-out. She screamed inside not wanting to burst it out because she knows that she is right and she can't think any other person in this time and it's morning.

"Uhhhmmm... No one" she says as she rolls her eyes slowly knowing that she is busted because Lanie knows her well, and it sounds that she is with someone.

"Na-uh! It can't be! Don't tell me! You're with writer boy?" She squee because she knows that's she's right and she knows that Kate is already busted.

Kate slaps Rick's shoulder again annoyed that she is now busted because of stupid action. Now, she doesn't know how to explain all of this to Lanie on why and how it happened that she ended waking up in Castle's loft. She doesn't want her to go in there just to see that she is right because she knows that she is right and Lanie will ask her all the details.

Kate is going to tell something to Lanie until she heard the entrance door banged knowing that someone is here. What will she do now, she's still in the phone with Lanie and talking to her covering her naked body and Castle is still under the sheet eyes widening and thinking what to do. Then they heard something.

"Dad, I'm home" Alexis shouted as she walks towards the living room, she heard nothing probably thinking that her dad is still sleeping.

"Is this really happening?" she whispers as she put her phone back to say something to Lanie.

**So tell me what you think guys? Click the Review button. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You guys for following my story. :) This chapter is dedicated to all you :) I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

With everything that is happening this morning Castle can't think directly. He then imagine what will happen as he walk out of his bedroom seeing Alexis at the living room sitting on the couch. What will he say to her daughter that he just make out of Beckett for the second time around and they are together now. How can she sink all of this things even-though he knows that her daughter knows what his Dad have been through this past couple of months, on how his Dad says that he can't take it anymore, that he was hurt so much with Beckett and now they are together that all what Beckett wants is him. Yeah! He knows that his daughter is 18 and how mature her brain is and that she is just okay that they are together now, but he knows that Alexis is hurt too because she cares for his father and knows how it feels like when someone lied to you and pretend that nothing happened after you got shot.

"I'm going to call you back" Kate quickly say to Lanie as she hang up her phone and putting it in next to the nightstand.

"Castle, are you there?" she said as she tap Rick's shoulder knowing that he is thinking deep. Rick shook his head to let her know that he's still there.

"Kate, just stay right here, I'm going to check if she's still there." he said as he get up the bed, picking up his boxer that was lying on the carpet and putting it on and gently kissing her lips. Walking towards the door, he breathe deeply as he turn the door knob and glaring at her one more time before turning the door knob on as he sees his daughter on the couch sleeping. He then think that his daughter is exhausted with the party last night that she didn't even notice that she fell asleep on the couch.

"She's sleeping.." he whispers as Kate get out of the bed picking up her clothes and putting her jeans back and zipping it up as she noticed Castle who was standing next to door biting his lips. Damn! She's so hot even when she wearing her clothes back on. She then walk towards him wearing her unhook bra and holding her shirt.

"Wanna hook my bra?" She teases as she turns around and points at her unhook bra knowing that he is liking it. Holding her bra, he takes a big gulp as he touches her back shoulder running downwards to the bra with a big smile while hooking it. She then put her shirt back on after he was finished hooking it and bending over to get her boots that was lying next on his feet until she feels that he just grabbed her ass and squeezing it.

"Stop!" She groans as she touched his hands pulling it away from her ass and glaring at him with a look as she stand up looking towards him seeing Rick smiling.

"What?" he said with a little giggle knowing why she is looking at him like that.

"Why did you grabbed my ass?" she said still looking at him with a bit anger.

"Why? Am I not allowed to grab your ass after what we did earlier and last night?" He teases with a smile as he leans his body closer towards her gliding his hands on her waist going downwards as she wrap her arms around his neck, touching his hair while biting her bottom lip making a little moan. His hands are still in her waist, wanting to make out with her again but he can't because they might wake up Alexis who was sleeping in the living room. So he just grabbed her ass again because he knows that she doesn't like it when he's doing that, so she pull her body away from him and looking at him.

"Seriously? Why do you keep grabbing my ass?" She declares as she slaps hard on his shoulder

"Awwww!.." He screams not remembering that Alexis is sleeping.

"Because for me you ass is perfect" He continue giving a little smile on his mouth. She then smiles back at him because this is the first time he said that the _He loves her ass. _

"I need to go before Alexis wakes up" She said opening the door as she walks slowly and silently towards the entrance room not wanting Alexis to wake because if she do wake up they'll be in big trouble and he then follows her towards the door. Sneaking out of the loft quite fun but not this time, not with Alexis.

Walking towards the living room, they both saw Alexis curled up on the couch sleeping while her bags are still on the floor as if it was just thrown away. Rick chuckles a little bit because he think this is fun, like he is playing with her daughter with laser tag but this is not play time, this is sneak time. Sneaking out Beckett from the loft sighing as they both reach the entrance door. Opening the door, Rick leans closer, wrapping his arm around her waist as he kisses Kate one more time on her lips and then grabbing her ass again. God! He really do like grabbing her ass. It might be a hobby for him now that they are together. As he grab her ass, Kate accidentally slipped her boots to the ground making a loud noise. They both look into each other then towards to Alexis who begin to wake up.

"Dad? Something wrong?" She asks as she stretch her arm and yawning, rubbing her eyes to get off the morning glory she has on her eyes. Opening her eyes, she see Beckket standing on the door and her Dad, his arm wrapped around Beckett's waist knowing that there something going on.

"Detective Beckett?" Alexis said in shock seeing her and looking at her dad noticing that his arms are still wrapped in Beckett's waist. Rick noticed her daughter's eyes knowing what she is staring and begin unwrapping his hand on Beckett's waist. What now? What will they do now? They are now busted. He start breathing and thinking what to say.

"Hi Alexis" She said awkwardly as she picked her boots up.

"Hi Pumpkin" He continued not knowing what to say to her daughter who just woke up and still in shocked on what she is seeing right now.

"What's going on dad? Why is Detective Beckett here? and why... why are you're arms were wrapped around on her waist?" she asks seeing her face full on confusion, doesn't even know what to say.

"Uhhmmm. actually pumpkin.." he started as he wraps his arm around her waist again pulling her closer and giving a big smile to show his daughter that he is happy with her.

"we're kind of together now" he continued as Kate smile awkwardly doesn't know what will his daughter will say after hearing that big news. Can she handle it? Will she support her father and detective beckett's relationship?

It takes her a few minutes to sink it all in, it's a big news and she sort it out on her mind.

"Eeeekkkkk! For real?" Alexis screams in excitement, seeing that her dad is with Beckett now. She knows what her have been through and what does Kate really means to him. This is the first time that she see her dad so happy after a long year and she totally love Kate, she even ask opinions to her especially with boy stuff because she knows that her dad is "too cool."

"I'm happy for you guys!" She continued as she walk towards the entrance where her Dad and Beckett is standing, giving both of them a big hug.

"Thanks, Alexis" Kate says happily because she can't believe that his daughter is okay with it and she's thankful that it's not going to be awkward. She then thinks what will Martha says if she get this news. I bet she is okay with it too.

"Thanks pumpkin" Rick says as he kiss his daughter's forehead for being so understanding. He is so lucky to have a daughter like her.

"Uhhmmm. I.. I better.. go" Kate says as both Castle's head turn to her.

"Why? Stay a bit longer" Alexis replied not wanting to let her go, wanting to talk with her what happened and why now? after four years? why now?

"Yeah, stay for brunch" Rick continued not wanting to let her go, he wants to spend time with her and Alexis knowing that Alexis support their relationship.

"I love to but, I gotta go see Lanie" She replied with a little guilt, she really want to stay but she can't because her friend is meeting her in an hour. Rick and Alexis is a bit sad hearing that, they really want to spend time with her.

"How about dinner? tonight" Kate continued with a smile to let them know that they can spend time together and Alexis will probably have a lot of stories to share with them from the party last night.

"Sounds great! 8pm?" Rick replied happily full of joy because this is the first time they will have a dinner being a couple and not partners. Alexis smile as she nods her head.

"Okay. See ya guys tonight" She said as she kisses his cheek and hug Alexis and then walks out of the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kate just got back to her apartment still can't believe that they are together now, she's really happy that it happened and the wall that she was talking about is gone now and it is because of what happened to her in that building, hanging risking her own life. Hanging on the cliff, she then realized that she doesn't want any regrets before she die. She wants to let Castle know what he really means to her. Her mother's case is not important to her anymore, all she wants is Castle, to be Castle and be with him forever. Going back to reality, she need to call Lanie to meet up with her in her apartment. She still needs to clean herself because she was soaking wet when she went to Castle's loft. And she bet that Lanie wants the whole details. She then get her phone to call her. _Ring Ring.. Ring Ring..._

"Heyy girl!" Lanie answer with a joyful voice knowing that her friend is ready to talk with her especially the one with writer boy.

"Hi Lanie, meet me up in my apartment in 30 minutes" Kate replied with a smile, Lanie is going to freak out when she tell her everything but then she kinda feel nervous on how to say her that she almost die yesterday.

"Okay. I'm going to bring chinese food" Lanie say knowing that it will be a long talk and will be needing some food so that they won't get starve while talking about it. Kate hang up first and then go to the bathroom to get a shower because she is exhausted and needs to relax a little bit after what she been through.

Kate just got out of the bathroom, putting her clothes on when she hears the doorbell. Walking towards the door she hand brush her hair quickly, opening the door she saw Lanie holding some chinese food she bought along the way with a big smile.

"Thanks for coming!" She say grabbing the food Lanie bought as they walk towards the living room.

"I bet you have a lot of story to tell me today girl" She teases as Kate's cheeks begin to blush, knowing what her friend is talking about.

"So, where do you want me to start?" She replied as she take-out the cartons outside the plastic bag.

"The part after you resign?" Lanie says as she open the cartons and gives Kate some chopsticks so they can start eating while her friend tells the story.

"Well.." She says slowly, trying to recall what happened after she resigned. Then she remembers

"It was raining hard. I don't know where to go after I resigned so I went to the park and sat down at the swing, thinking what happened when I was hanging on a cliff at the rooftop" She stated as Lanie sees her friend's face what she have been through, she still can't believe that she almost lost her bestfriend.

"Then, when I was hanging on that cliff.." She continued as she put down the carton, closing her eyes recalling that time like it is happening right now.

"All I can think about is Castle. Just Castle." She continued as she grip her hands tightly still can't believe that she almost lost her life and Castle.

"Poor girl, I don't know how you do it. How you take it all in." Lanie say as she move closer to her bestfriend, wrapping her arms on Kate's shoulder and leaning onto it.

"I know, so while sitting in the swing under the rain I went to Castle's loft to see him because he don't pick up my call" She continued still wrapped in Lanie's arms.

"I knock on his door and when he opens it. I grabbed him and started kissing him." She says as Lanie unwraps her arms, in shock on what her bestfriend just said.

"Katherine Beckett! You did what?" She screams in excitement as she put her hands onto her mouth not want to scream out loud.

"Grabbed and kissed him?" She continued her hands still on her mouth. Kate nodded with a smile to see her bestfriend still in shock on what she did.

"And then I told him that I almost die and all I can think was just him. All I just want is him. Just him" Kate continued as Lanie still squeeeeling and still can't believe that they finally done it! That Kate Beckett kissed Castle.

"Then the rest is history" She teases as she bit her lower lip thinking what happened on Castle's bedroom. Lanie squuueee so much as she put herself back.

"Damn Girl! It's about time!" Still amazed that her best friend actually did it as Kate gives her a big glowing smile. Kate phone rings, her smile widens more as she see it's a text message from Castle.

"I bet it's from writer boy" She teases as Kate opens the message.

**Can't wait to see you tonight. I miss you and I want to cuddle with you after dinner.**

**x**

**Rick**

He's so sweet. It's been like 4 hours and he misses him already.

**Can't wait too! I miss you too! Cuddle? I want that. :)**

**x**

**Kate**

She replied missing him even more.

* * *

So what do you think guys? I would appreciate if you can just click the review button and type what you think in this chapter. And probably make another one to know if you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this story guys. It's just that my sister just gave birth to my niece and I'm the only one who took care of her in everyday. Well, i'm back now so I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

It's 8 pm. Alexis is still upstairs in her bedroom preparing before Beckett came while Castle is at the kitchen cooking the dinner. The door rings, it must be Beckett. He walked towards the door as he fixed his hair to make it fluffier. He opens the door to see Beckett in a casual look. A skinny jeans, that make her butt even more beautiful and Castle is loving it and a graphic shirt.

"Hi!" Kate says as she look into Castle's face still standing still.

"Castle?" She continued as she pats Castle's shoulder.

"Uhmm. Hi!" Castle say as he blinks his eyes.

"You look stunning!" He continued giving a big smile towards Kate.

"Thanks Castle, I bet you do." She smirks giving Castle a look meaning that she knows what he is thinking.

"Wanna come in"

"Sure" Kate replied as Castle wraps his arm around her waist and walk towards the kitchen.

Looking over the counter Kate notices something.

"You cooking?" Kate asks as they both went to the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm cooking Pasta" Castle replied with a smile and with poise.

"Sounds delicious!" Kate teases as she dips her pinky finger on the pan of the sauce and tasted it.

"So delicious!" Kate continued licking her pinky finger and looking towards Rick who is standing beside her busy with the pasta. Kate leans toward Rick wanting to get his attention.

"del-li-cious" She whispers on his ears giving him a little shiver.

"Oh. Don't do that Katherine Beckett. I know what you are trying to say to me and I like that too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist making their body closer.

"After dinner, we cuddle." Kate whispers in Rick's ear and kissed his temple softly as she glides her hand on back of his hair. Her lips was on his lips giving a soft caress feeling.

"Ehemmmm" Alexis groaned as she sees Kate and Rick move away from each other realizing that Alexis is standing on the stairs. Both Rick and Kate went on what they are doing.

* * *

"It's so delicious dad!" Alexis commented as she get another spoonful of pasta onto her plate.

"Thanks pumpkin!" Rick says as he smile towards Kate.

"Good thing it didn't burn" Kate teases as Castle looks at her with a glare.

"Yes. Or else we will order Chinese" Alexis replied that makes them laugh knowing that it is true.

As they continue chatting on what's happening with each other, they heard the door closing and saw Martha walking towards them.

"I see we have a visitor?" Martha ask as the 3 of them looked at her and nodding.

"Hi Martha!" Kate sits up and walks towards Martha and gives her a hug.

"Nice to see you Kate!" Martha replied and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too!" Kate replied as she sits and Martha went to the other chair and sits too.

"Pasta? Who cooked this?" Martha ask as Rick smile to her mother to indicate the he cooked it.

"Richard? You cooked this? You never cook unless there's something important that you want to us." Martha says as Rick's eyes begin to look towards Kate and smiled at her. He then touched her hands, and look to her mother.

"Well, uhhhmmm. Mother. Me.. and Kate.. is together now" Rick explains as Martha's eyes widen and shocked on what she just heard.

"Oh darling! Congratulations to both of you!" Martha squealed as she gives both of them a smile.

"Thanks mother" Rick says still holding Kate's hand.

"You better take good care of her or else.." Martha says looking to both of them.

"Or else what mother? She will be gone in my life?" Rick interrupt trying to calm himself.

"Yes Richard. So you better treat her nice." Martha continues with a glare as she grabbed some pasta and put in onto her plate.

* * *

It's almost midnight, so Kate went back to her apartment. She feel relieved that everything is okay with his family, in fact she is overwhelmed because they accepted her as Rick's partner; not just an ordinary partner but his partner in life, his girlfriend. Everything will be different now, but she likes it. She will get to know Rick even better even though she knows her for 4 years. There will be more things that will be open now that they are together now. She will see more of Rick's character.

Kate is about to go to sleep with her pajamas and shirt when she heard someone knocking on her door. Who might be knocking on her door in this time? So, she walk towards the door and opened the door to see Rick standing there with his pajamas. She knew that he sneak out of his loft when everyone is asleep.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" Kate asks with a confusion.

"And why are you dressed in pajamas?" she continued still confused.

"Because I told you that we will cuddle after dinner, but you left." Rick explained as he look on Kate's eyes and walked towards her. He then wrapped his arms on her waist and kissed her cheeks.

"And because I missed you" Rick whispers in her ears as Kate wraps her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too" Kate whispers and gently touching his hair.

"And I bet you sneak out of your loft just to cuddle me?" She teases as she glides her hand on his temple towards his jaw line, kissing it softly.

"What to do think? Of, course!" Rick said leaning his body closer to her. Wanting each other. His lip finds her lips and next thing know their tongues are playing inside their mouth. Kate gasp with a big breathe. Her waist was still trapped in Rick's arms. Not wanting to let her go. She wants it, she wants being trapped in Rick's arms. She then start pulling Rick's shirt up, kissing his chest towards his neck. Rick pulls up her shirt and put her legs around his wait. He kissed her scar as a reminder that she is alive, that she belongs to him. He then start walking towards her bedroom Kate's legs are still wrapped around his waist. They were on her bed, their lips are still attached it's like they are quenching each other for love. Both of them break apart gasping for air and saw the time, it's quarter to 3am. They are both tired for 3hrs of cuddling and making love with each other but its worth it.

* * *

**Sorry guys, if it's late. I hope you still love reading my fanfic. I'm trying my best to soothe this hiatus. Please rate,comment and subscribe :)**


End file.
